Mine
by Someone Else's story
Summary: Hook has something of Rumples, let's just say he's not so much into revenge anymore. Warning: M for non-con in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It had been a HELL of a day. Hook had waited hundreds of years for his revenge on Rumplestilksin. He had gone to worlds and back to find a weakness, anything that could destroy him. Right when he had found out about the dagger that controlled the dark one, that backstabbing queen had to cast that dam curse making it that much harder to kill the bloody beast.

28 years later, he was in the same sorry excuse for a world as his enemy and nothing to show for it. That cricket had been less than helpful telling his about the dagger, he could have been lying, but the man was a conscience…it was highly unlikely. He wasn't a complete waste though, he did tell him about…her. He was, very…thankful for that. However, it put him in a position that was hurting him more than helping.

He went to the fortress the cricket prescribed to him earlier that day, underneath the clock and full of books. He found it very odd that a woman should read, but then again, for a woman to be willingly; happily involved with Rumplestilskin was an extreme oddity in itself. He waited, and waited for the dastardly woman to appear, this was taking to dam long. He picked up a book and started hatching out a slow and torturous was to murder her that would surely fill the dark one with unprecedented rage. Just as he was thinking about using his hook to gut her like a fish, she appeared.

"_What!"_ he, thought to himself as memories of the girl from the queen's cell filled him. The beautiful girl he had found out knew nothing of how to kill his enemy. She was innocent. The pirate watched her intently for a few moments deciding his next move. He was at the moment intensely focused on a tome and had her brows furrowed with deep thoughts. She closed is quickly and muttered something to herself and put it back on the shelf. She was rather beautiful, Hook took note of. Not in the traditional sense, but in a way that just made you smile.

"_Shit! Stop smiling!" _Hook commanded himself and wiped all pleasant thoughts out of his head.

He was here to kill her, to get revenge and justice for Milah. No matter what the effect this other…woman had he had to remember his love.

He prepared himself to pounce as she rounded the corner. She was humming to herself and smiling while looking fondly at a novel she was putting away. The light shown down on her brown curls as she electric blue eyes look up to him. She looked like an angel, Hook felt warm, and had a sensational energy rush through him. He had felt like this only one other time, the first time he saw Milah. Hook knew at that moment, he had a dastardly, serious conundrum on his hands.

" Sorry" She said and he snapped back into reality."The library's not open yet."

Her voice was magical, a perfect accent that completed her image so absolutely, he smirked.

"Oh, I'm not here for the books love" he said calmly mysteriously as to strike some fear into her. He didn't know why but he longed to see the look of fear on her face. Instead what he got was a look of determination and he knew, she remembered him to.

"You" she spat with a tinge of bitterness, "you're the one who broke into my cell at the queens palace" she straled off as she noticed his smirk.

"_This is going to be fun"_ he thought to himself as she took off running.

He didn't waste any time taking off after her,_" Let the games begin love."_

He quickly caught up to the little sprite and cut off her only escape route. Only then was he rewarded with a look of wariness upon her face. It sent chills down his spine.

"Y-you wanted to kill Rumplestilsken" she stuttered as she looked past him towards the door.

"Oh is still do" he replied, "but right now I'll settle for you." He informed her and the level of alarm on her face sent shockwaves right into his chest.

"_I want her"_ his inner voice demanded and he made a step towards her.

She was a quick thinker though and shoved a magical book carriage into his body and he was attacked by dozens a books.

"_She has fire, I like that"_ he noted as a surge of adrenaline shot through him as he watched her run off to a portal of sorts. The doors were opening to allow her safe passage just as he got her. She was surprised at his quickness and didn't see him until he had caught her wrist. She elbowed him in the nose and Hook cused at the pain, he could feel the blood coming out. She turned to run again but Hook was determined not to let her go and caught her by her ankle causing her to trip onto the ground. She let out a yelp of pain when she collided with the floor and Hook made quick work and dragged her back to him. He rolled her over to see she had busted her lip and was holding her elbow. She had her eyes scrunched shut while she tried to kick Hooks grip away. He smirked and quickly straddled her and pinned her down with his weight. Oh, he was enjoying this far too much.

"Get off me! Get off!" she continually yelled at him.

Hook silenced her by roughly cupping his hand over her mouth, but she persistently squealed and muttered.

"Will you shut it I'm trying to think!" She only obeyed once he had pressed his hand hard on her busted lip and she let out a whine.

"Thank you my dear" he smirked at her and she glared daggers back at him. Gods! She was beautiful. Her pale skin and her brown hair, her elfish body and that ravishing voice! It seemed that he and his foe had one thing in common, their preference in women. How did the dark one enrapture such a woman like this? He could see the innocence, the purity in her eyes. He stroked her cheek without thinking and her eyes quickly flashed to his hand and back to him. She was confused; he couldn't blame her so was he. He should be basking in her blood by now, but instead was sitting here, taking her in, noting every little detail. What the hell was he doing! Or more importantly, what the hell was he going to do! He needed to make a decision fast, what did he want more his revenge, or the girl. He looked back upon her face and those eyes, those determined, beautiful, magical eyes beckoned him, saw through him, _melted_ him. He rubbed his thumb gently back and forth on her cheek as he leaned down to her. She pressed her head harder to the ground, desperate to find some space, confusion and alarm visible on her expression.

Hook put his lips to her ear, drew a breath and said to her, "_Mine"_

She started to struggle again and since this was not his original plan, her useless defiance was a pain in his ass and he was at his wits end.

"Lass, I won't hurt you as long as you as long as you behave." He said clenching his teeth. With that, she muttered under his hand what he could only guess was a curse before her knee collided with his manhood.

He bit his lip to muffle the cry and he slowly looked down at her. Triumph shined in her eyes and he smirked at her.

"Alright love, we'll do it that way, I like it rough too" he winked at her as she resumed her glaring. He then reached for his handkerchief and cursed not having two good hands so he could silence her insesive protests. He ripped the cloth into two and tied one strip tightly around her wrists and the other even more tightly around her mouth. He looked down at her as if he had won a prize and she turned her head away from him with muffled curses. He had then scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, as tiny as she was; she was hard to hold onto with her struggling.

Getting her out of town had been tricky, considering he stood out in the town. But he managed to get her back on his ship. He had dumped her in his room and hadn't seen her since then because of Cora. Damn witch couldn't take care of her own problems. But now he could see her, he could see his stolen treasure.

He had been debating what to do with her precisely since he had taken her. He could use her t get revenge on Rumplestilskin, but he tried hurting her once and that was an utter failure. And he _wanted_ her more than anything, to bask in her really. Fuck, he'd figure it out later. Right now he was heading down the corridor to his room and he could her shuffling about.

"Clever girl must have rid herself of her binds by now." He muttered. She must have heard him, her shuffling ceased and her quiet footsteps made their way to the door.

"_Assuming the battle stations are we?" _he thought to himselfand chuckled. "_This is going to be fun."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for the interest; I am now officially a captain booker? Whoo whoo! This is really fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read. Review Review please and enjoy. (This is strongly inspired by the book kiss the girls so you'll notice similarities.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Hook opened the door to his room he was attacked by flying fists to the face. She only managed to get one good clock to the nose she had previously damaged before the pirate grabbed her wrists and slammed her back into a wall.

She let out a painful groan and began to frail. "Damn you let me go!"

Hook raised her wrist above her head and gathered both with one hand. He stepped closer to her so her body was pinned between his and the wall. Panicking at the closeness Belle screamed and Hook cringed at the new ringing sensation in his ears.

"Now now pet…sshhh" the pirate whispered as he pet her hair," shh…calm down, you may hurt yourself."

Enraged, she spit at his face and smirked when he cursed at her. The buccaneer released his beauty and without his weight supporting her anymore she tumbled to the ground. And Hook strode over to the door and locked it. He wiped some blood away from his injured nose and turn back to the beauty who was angrily peering back up at him.

"What do you want from me?" She spat at him.

He crouched down in front of his treasure and after thinking on it for a while simply replied, "everything."

She paused, a little taken back by his words. The pirate could see her eyes calculating something.

"You said you wanted to kill me?" The beauty questioned.

The pirate smirked and stood up and extended his hand to her. "Well I guess this is your lucky day."

"Lucky!" she snorted and stood up refusing the assistance of her captor. She started pacing about the room. Only now did hook have time to look at the damage the little sprite had done. It looked like a tornado had gone through his room. Chairs and tables flipped, trinkets and maps destroyed. He looked over at the window to see all of his precious valuables had been chucked at it and destroyed by the girl. Thank Gods Cora had enchanted his ship. This was maybe the safest place in all the realms to contain his new pet. He glanced back over to her. She was still pacing with her brows furrowed and biting her lower lip. Gods she was adorable.

"You've got quite a fight in you, don't you love?" he questioned absentmindedly. She looked up as if she had forgotten his very presents and continued pacing; completely ignored his question.

"Well I have to assume this is a way to get revenge on Rumple for something bad he did in his past. The best way to get revenge on Rumple…" she said as though she was working this all out in her head, "would have been to kill me." She shifted her weight and let her eye's wonder around the cabin. "Instead you execute what is obvious spur of the moment kidnapping, drag me onto this boat and insist it's not a means of revenge, but that you simply want everything from me." She rolled her eyes and started to pace again. " I've been here for hours so someone knows I'm missing now, which means Rumple knows. Which means you very well may die today. "She stopped pacing and turned back to face Hook, "So tell me" she continued with sarcasm laced in her voice, "Tell me what is this grand scheme you have that I clearly am not seeing? Tell me exactly how you plan to make this work? How you plan to make it out unharmed?"

Damn, he was so annoyed and attracted to her at the same time. He never thought he'd see the day when he was attracted to a woman by hearing her think! She was something odd this one. He needed to have more.

He took a step toward her and she looked up at him uncomfortably and took a couple of steps back. She then raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, clearly expecting an answer.

He laughed and shrugged as he turned away from her, "I don't have a plan love."

She snorted, "Really? I never would have guessed" she mocked. He turned back to her and slowly began walking toward her.

He continued, "But I do have a goal, and when one has a goal, one can easily take measures to ensure they meet it." He was now so close to her he could smell her sent. She smelled of paper and fresh air. It was making him drunk with desire. She just stood her ground, having none of this game he was playing with her. She was refusing to participate.

He stepped in one step closer to her and peered down at her face. "Do you know what my goal is?" he questioned in a whisper.

She simply glared up at him, seemingly already knowing the answer.

He pointed at her chest and she briefly looked down at it before returning her gaze to his eyes. "Mine" he muttered. And she let out a shaky breath.

"the dark one took something of mine once and he shall not do it again." He told her.

"I am not yours" she quietly said through her clench teeth.

"Well, when it's just you and me…you might think differently." He said with a little jest in his tone.

"What do you mean by that" she said uncertainly.

He smirked as he walked away. "it's hard to love someone who you'll never see again." He replied plainly to her.

She followed him as he retreated. "he'll find me… and I will never stop fighting for him."

He spun quickly and caught her in his arms and forcibly cradled her in his chest, "oh but you will. You'll be worlds apart and I'll be the only one in _your_ world."

"Be worlds apart?" she asked inquisitively.

Hook shoved her back onto his bed and she let out a grunt as he turned to the exit of his quarters, "Why my dear I just believe you inspired a me to make plan." He said mockingly as he unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"No wait!" she yelled as she ran after him. Hook quickly slipped out and locked the door behind him. His treasure was yelling and pounding the door.

_She's right_ hook thought _The beast will come after her._ He grinned as he walked towards the deck._ I'll just take her to a place that he would __**never**__ look._

With no one in her life, she'd accept him. Without anyone in the Dark one's life, he'd destroy himself. And the pirate, after years of despair and misery, was finally getting his love and revenge.


End file.
